


[Podfic] Everything We Need

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: "Set in Alberta, Canada in 1867ish. The Western AU that no one asked for, but I wrote anyways."A podfic of the wonderful "Everything We Need" by samwhambam (& illustrated by SparklesMagicLightLove).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Everything We Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything We Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118649) by [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam), [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove). 



> Hello! I hope you like this podfic. I absolutely adored this fic the first time I read it and have been waiting for the best time to record it for ages.

**Everything We Need**

* * *

Text:

[If you haven't read the text (and seen its absolutely stunning artwork), click here & leave them some love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118649)

Intro Music:

['Gershwin Prelude No.2', Bud Shank (composed c. 1920)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smbrVM33r6A)

Middle Instrumental:

['Gentle', Todd Baker (2014)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUcLokuG2Y4)

Outro Music:

['Kids', Orville Peck (2020)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seX-7-0PVeY)

Podfic:

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/everything-we-need/Everything%20We%20Need.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

A Note From Me & A Cover of 'No Glory in the West':

Me editing this podfic: *frantically searches "cowboy noises" in the loop library*

I hope you're all having nice days! ❤️

(Also, I apologise for the rather clumsy guitar in the cover! Every single guitar in the world is my sworn enemy.)

\- F


End file.
